


Basic

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-22
Updated: 2003-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Three scenes, one pairing.





	Basic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Basic

### Basic

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: Basic  
Author: Nicholas 

E-Mail: 

Pairing: Sk/K  
Rating: NC-17   
Category: BDSM, PWP 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner and all the other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

Notes: Beta done by Gaby, thanks for that :-). Basically the parts of this snippet-trilogy, as I named it, can be seen as three completely independent stories/scenes/basis and sequels, but due to their shortness all three are placed together here. No need to be complicated. 

* * *

Without Words

"Sir?" Alex looked at Him questioningly. From his kneeling position He appeared to be even taller, more powerful. The legs encased in tight leather, bare-chested. Alex's eyes immediately wandered down again, towards the ground to escape the scrutinizing gaze, to hide the rising blush on his face. 

Alex more felt than saw the affirmative nod, the permission to speak. Almost frightened, his teeth gnawed on his lower lip, nervousness and thousands of thoughts were running through his mind. Was he even allowed to ask something like that? Was it okay to demand such things? Was is acceptable? Didn't it breach the rules of the game - rules that they had never really discussed? Or was exactly that taking it too far? 

Then he took a deep breath, his heart was beating faster, his hands unpleasantly moist on his naked thighs. Still not at ease, he cleared his throat, opened his mouth to speak, cleared his throat again and finally the words tumbled from his mouth. 

"May I kiss You, Sir?" 

Alex started to shiver, the coolness of the room added to the apprehension and the knowledge that the thought had been voiced without chance to be taken back. A kiss, was he allowed to ask for that, demand that? And weren't His satisfaction, His needs much more important? 

The hand on his chin, that was lifting it to achieve eye contact, was warm, pleasantly warm. And it helped Alex to find himself, his place, his self-confidence in that position. 

His face came closer, the brown, gentle eyes were showing Alex's reflection. Alex was able to see himself. And he locked his eyes on that image before he took in the complete face just in front of his. 

The beard gave Him only a more interesting look. And the lips, the part of His body Alex had fantasized about the most - what those lips would be able to do. The image alone filled him with a warm feeling that made his penis swell. 

Alex drew his tongue over his dry lips and then he felt His mouth and how it achieved the contact. The warmth radiating from it. The lips that could be gentle but hard, unyielding as well. At that moment the kiss was the only thing existent in his life, to feel every line of the sensitive skin his sole purpose. Alex greeted His tongue with enthusiasm, played with it happily although warily, always careful not to appear too demanding. Full of warmth, he enjoyed the attention, the nearness, the love in the kiss, and he gave it back with all he had and was able to give. Alex gave himself up for Him. 

When He finished the kiss, Alex was breathing hard, the pupils were dilated and there was also further proof of his arousal quite visible. Unintentional twitching, stilled forcefully by willpower alone after mere moments, the only sign that his nakedness was not quite comfortable for him. But he was able to control himself. Because He would disapprove. 

The smile on His face spoke of his approval and Alex glowed with pride at being the cause of that smile. His hand twitched again, this time in direction of his penis, this time to touch, to release the tension that had built. One look from Him was enough and Alex's hand was back at its resting place, pressing against his thigh, showing that he was obedient. 

Another nod, this time in direction of the bed and Alex moved there on all fours, as expected. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed, turned onto his back, the eyes fixed nervously on his own body that he was able to observe in the mirrors on the ceiling. Alex was seeing himself, sweating, shivering, the mouth slightly open, shallow breathing and lust obvious in his face, his body. It made him groan. A number of sounds, sighs, deep intakes of breath emerged from his throat - his eyes squeezed shut momentarily, getting lost in the sensation. 

In the meantime He had stepped to the bed and leaned over Alex, fastened both of his hands to the rails of the headboard, silk ties. Alex fought the bondage for a few moments, more because of habit than due to true discomfort. Then he sighed softly, closed his eyes once more and sank into a sea of warmth and satisfaction. He was flying in a space that was speaking of thoughts and touches of tenderness. 

Now His touches even intensified those emotions, although he couldn't even process them as single touches anymore. The sensations were flowing into each other. Playing with his nipples, fingernails on sweat-soaked skin, hot breath of his erect penis and sometimes, only sometimes the feeling of a tongue on him, licking, caressing, teeth biting. Alex moved with the touches, never lay still but danced within his bonds. The sounds he was making, became stronger, more pronounced, the rasping gasps for air were the only conscious movement of his body. Everything else, twitching, shivering was a response only to His touches. 

And just as Alex was close to cumming over His hands, His mouth left Alex's body, and a gasp of frustration tore from his throat. Alex desperately tried to achieve some sort of contact but the hands didn't return. He carefully opened his eyes and saw Him standing next to the bed. Alex looked at him questioningly, surprised, almost accusing, before he dropped his eyes, ashamed. The bonds were released and with considerate effort Alex sat up, his movements still shaky. 

The expectant expression on His face made him consider, made the thoughts in his mind whirl, before he knew what He was waiting for. 

"Thank You, Sir," Alex spoke softly and bowed as much as it was possible in a sitting position. Approving of that, He ruffled Alex's hair once more and left the room, His face showing His satisfaction. Alex allowed himself to fall back onto the pillows. 'Soon', he told himself before he fell asleep with a smile. 

* * *

Encased

"Do you feel this, little one?" 

Alex shivered. The slight coolness on his naked skin, the excitement, the voice of Him and the feeling of the whip that He was drawing over his butt, along his spine slowly. Alex inhaled deeply, the air reached his lungs shakily. The cold from the ground creeping up his hands and knees registered as a more conscious feeling. His penis, within the restricting metal prison, tried desperately to find room for the blood flowing into it but there was not enough space to accommodate the pressure that had built inside. Merely unintelligible sounds escaped from Alex's mouth around the sides of the gag. Not much more than a few whimpers, pleading for more and for less at the same time. 

"Alex," the voice spoke more menacingly now, and with the sound of compressed air the whip landed on Alex's ass with a warning lick. Alex's groans became louder, he arched his back, involuntarily trying to escape another contact. "That has been a question," the voice continued and Alex's brain tried frantically to find those word fragments again he was supposed to have heard. Observing the desperate attempts, He kneeled next to Alex, the whip again stroking softly up and down his back. "I asked whether you feel this?" He repeated patiently. 

Alex nodded, his groans an endless series of sounds while his hips were pumping blindly into the air to create some sort of contact. 

Quite content, He smiled, enjoyed the picture that His boy offered Him. He enjoyed the heavy breathing, the glistening sweat on Alex's skin, his constantly moving body, the play of his muscles beneath his skin, the sounds from his mouth, the involuntary twitching under the whip. His left hand followed the whip onto Alex's skin, the soft, open palm, alternatively scratching fingernails, to remain unpredictable. 

The whip again on Alex's round, well-muscled ass without prior announcement. With every lick a muffled scream rose from Alex's throat, with every lick, another red line that remained in great contrast to the surrounding milky-white skin. Whoosh, crack, whoosh, crack...in endless repetition, the whimpering sounds, the twitching muscles, the first tear trails from under the blindfold only fuel for Him because Alex's penis was evidence enough for his lust. 

Breathing hard, He stopped for a moment and His left hand moved over Alex's ass, the contrast to the burning heat unexpected, almost unpleasant, so that Alex had the urge to crawl away from those touches, but could only resolve to stretching in his bonds as much as possible. That was something He only smiled about mildly. The heightened reddened welts made Him - 'how absurd', His inner voice told Him - think of Braille, like mountains and valleys. His fingers wandered further, circling in on Alex's anus and He touched Alex there lightly which made him try to achieve an even greater contact enthusiastically. But He drew His finger back and left a brightly glowing fingerprint on the already well-used skin before He gripped the whip again. "Not like that, Alex," He added, His hand in Alex's hair, bending his head back, the throat stretched, exposed. He held him in that position for a few seconds, before his concentration shifted back to the slight reddened butt with an almost tender caress. 

The second round. This time He was able to hear Alex's tears from the first lick on and Alex allowed them to flow freely, something that had taken months to be learned. Whoosh, crack, whoosh, crack...always with the same pauses on the unprotected skin until the ass was shimmering red all over and He was stepping back proudly to observe His work. Alex held still, the head raised hopefully, listening. Then the steps leaving and the creaking of the chair when he sat down in it several feet behind Alex, his butt directly in His line of sight. 

"Two hours," He said and then there was silence. Alex only heard his own rasping breathing, felt the heat radiating from his ass and the coolness from the ground and the air. His face was glowing with shame while he had a mental picture of the image he was presenting to Him. Then his head dropped and he started to accept said picture. 

* * *

Performing

Alex couldn't hear anything, no sound was filtering out to him from the darkness. Having read the note, he knew He was in there, but Alex couldn't see Him. Almost blinded, his eyes were only focussed on the bright spotlight and he tentatively took a few steps into that direction, knowing instinctively that it was what was expected of him. Standing in the beam he blinked against the glaring light insecurely. And waited. For a word, a reaction of Him. He saw a light blinking red in the darkness just in front of him. The camera. Sweat appeared on his forehead, his hands moved involuntarily to cover his naked body. A cough, the first sound coming from Him, made him press his hands back to his sides. 

"Play with yourself," He commanded, the creaking leather and chair indicating His position. "Make it good," He added, almost a whisper. 

Alex dropped his eyes obediently and tried to ignore the spotlight that raised him to the center of attention. His hands lifted and moved over his chest, over his nipples which he was twisting and pulling. His left hand wandered up further and came to rest on his collar, a gesture that was purely symbolic. His right hand was moving down at the same time and stroked, almost feather-like, along his penis only once. With another blink, the direct look into the camera, the left hand also moved its way down over the nipples, the navel and the shaved genitals, finally squeezing the penis firmly. Alex kept his eyes on the camera while in his imagination his show was only for Him. That thought alone made him display himself so freely, so extroverted. 

His penis filled with more and more blood, soon slapping proudly against his stomach, the first drops of pre-cum easing the gliding motions. Alex's breathing came with continuously greater gasps, his arousal visible in his body language. He was still holding back the groans, the teeth embedded in his lower lip, concentrated strictly on appearing perfect. 

"Alex," His voice from out of the dark, on one word, one command, and hesitantly Alex allowed the sounds to escape from his throat. To please, to arouse, to be good, to satisfy Him. 

The hand on his penis moved faster, vigorously rubbing up and down while his knees were shaking badly, almost giving way. He waited. Once more. For the command, the permission. 

"Stop," was heard instead, and almost not believing, Alex stopped dead in mid-stroke, his eyes blinking into the camera, blinking away the sweat on his face, his breath in gasps, his body frozen. He forced his hands to the sides and himself to remain still with utmost willpower. Tears of frustration barely made their way from his eyes, his anger, his disappointment only became apparent in the tightly closed lips. 

"Come here," the next command and he was shuffling out of the spotlight blindly into the darkness, following the voice. The red light disappeared and after another few steps, he stood right in front of Him. Smiling, He looked at His boy, extended His arms and pulled him closer until he stood between His naked thighs. Acting from instinct alone, he touched His chest carefully and enjoyed the nearness of feeling His heartbeat. 

Alex didn't look at Him directly, his eyes were focussed solely on His member that was standing erect and red and weeping. Attracted by the image it was offering, he was already on his way to a kneeling position to taste Him, to worship, to satisfy. Only the hand that had landed on his stopped him and made him look up, a questioning expression in his eyes. His reply was a shake of the head and he enjoyed himself with the freedom he'd been given, enjoyed himself with the possibility to caress Him, touch Him. 

As if magnetically attracted, his hands moved into the direction of His penis on their own volition and He allowed it to happen, allowed Alex to touch Him, granting him the privilege of bringing pleasure to Him. 

At the same time His hands, those that had just rested on Alex's hips, reached further around him, grasped his butt firmly, moving along, nearer to the crack that was separating the two halves of the round bottom. His other hand held on to the lube He'd taken from next to the chair and with three lube-coated fingers of His left hand He began invading Alex's ass, stretching the muscle carefully. 

Alex moved rhythmically on the inserted fingers to increase the friction, the feeling of arousal that was spreading in him again. Soon He had three fingers in Alex which he was pushing in and out, alternating between gentle and hard, slow and fast thrusts. Alex's concentration remained only on those fingers, his hands unmoving on His chest now for minutes already, his eyes closed, his breathing labored while his erect penis screamed for contact. 

With a wet plopping sound He extracted His fingers and Alex's mewling noises and frenetic movements, trying to recapture the fingers made Him smile. He plucked Alex's hand from His chest, put some lube on them and gestured him to slick His penis with it. Carefully, almost reverently Alex spread the gel, his mouth open in rapt concentration. Just as his movements started to rather pleasure, not prepare, He stopped Alex and directed him with a movement of his hand to kneel over Him, his butt mere inches above His penis, his thighs framing His, without touching. 

Alex obeyed the command, careful at first, hesitant, almost clumsy in his attempts until he was finally kneeling on the seat, his eyes on His penis still. The hand on his chin made him look up. Blindly, due to holding Alex's eyes with His, He reached into the darkness next to his seat, then forced Alex's hands behind his back, where they, accompanied by a startled gasp coming from Alex, were cuffed together. Without hands it was impossible to touch, to actively participate. 

Alex closed his eyes in submission, only the finger tapping his chin made him open them and keep them permanently open and focussed. Alex felt His hands on his hips and how they lifted him like a toy and he could only, was only allowed to help by using his leg muscles. He felt the penis gliding into him, how it first breached the tight ring of muscle with considerable force and initial pain and how then the member invaded further, stretching the narrow channel to the fullest and spreading incredible heat. With every sinking motion of his body, a strangled sound was forced from his throat, his fingers wet from sweat running down his arms, his eyes blinking frantically to stop the salty water from running into them. 

Face to face with Alex He was also gasping, the physical exertion visible in the bulging of his biceps, the arousal clearly shown by the hard penis in him. By scooting down an inch or two He changed the angle of penetration, now scraping along Alex's prostate on every in- and outstroke. 

Alex's sounds became louder, more urgent and desperate, and the impossibility of reaching his penis himself made Alex sink in a heap against His chest, his eyes wet with tears. Meanwhile the thrusts became deeper and harder and finally He spread His semen in him, the scream muffled on Alex's shoulder and His hands gripping Alex's hips hard, sighing, inhaling the air deeply. He leaned back, His hand patting Alex's hair, His mouth licking and nibbling on his ear. His hand then carefully grasped Alex's penis - the slightest pressure on the red engorged organ already made him cringe - and with varying techniques His hand moved up and down, rubbed tenderly. Sighing again Alex's arousal returned the fear present that maybe he wouldn't be allowed completion again. 

"You may," He whispered into his ear, and with a scream Alex came. 

\- 

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
